This relates generally to integrated circuits, and more particularly, to integrated circuits with pulse latches.
Pulse latches can be used to implement time borrowing schemes in integrated circuits. Time borrowing schemes may allow circuit performance to be improved by optimizing timing performance along critical circuit paths.
Pulse latches are controlled by clock pulse signals. Care must be taken to ensure that the width of the clock pulse signals is not too narrow or too wide. If a pulse latch clock pulse is too wide, a logic circuit that incorporates the pulse latches may exhibit undesirable race through behavior. If the clock pulse for a pulse latch is too narrow, the pulse latches may not properly latch input data.
Although accurate pulse width control is desirable for proper circuit performance, it can be difficult to guarantee that pulse latch clock pulses are generated satisfactorily, particularly in view of environmental factors such as process, voltage, and temperature variations.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide integrated circuits with improved pulse latch clock circuitry.